Ninjas,Avatars,Laughs and Love?
by I-Blame-Uchihas
Summary: Crossover of Baka and Test and Naruto, but since it ins't a collaboration anymore, is leaning toward only Naruto. Reviews and such are very welcome. Also, I tend to post whenever, I'm sorry it just pepends on how my life is at the moment. SasukeXOC With love. Laura ************DISCONTINUED**********************************Soo Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

A/n Hello everyone, this is my first published fan-fic, I really hope you like it.

Also, the only character I actually own is Arianna, but Hannah and Ericka are my friends' OCs

Rest belong to their respective animes/mangas.

Mamashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, Hmm I own a huge carebear toy, will he trade?

Baka and Test is owned by Kenji Inoue and Yui Haga, hmm I also own 2 dogs, think they will trade me?

Also, ***'s after a word indicates I put a definiton at the bottom. :)

Also, I just published this as one chapter, as it was originaly 2 chapters but I put them togther and added my 3rd one that hadn't been posted yet.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Arianna's POV:

Hi my name is Arianna Hakate and I go to this special school that has this sweet system that rewards you with your test scores but I'm in Class F the lowest of the low, but we are sooooo much cooler than those class a-e momos*, but who cares we've kicked all their butts' except A's but it wasn't a fair win as we kind-of exploded the school and were in panic mode and Hideyoshi's sister took Yuuji out, the moron had let his guard down but don't tell anyone, especially Shoko, but he's sooo moe*. But seriously I beat the crap outta Hideyoshi's sister for that she couldn't even protect herself, I was dragged away by Hideyoshi and Aki, so I didn't kill her.

Me, Hannah and Himeji are class F's dream team honestly we are Class A qualified, actually I've been offered a place but, I told them losers to SUCK IT! But, I love everyone in Class F even the super momo's who are kind of annoying. J But , I love Hideyoshi, he's one of my BGF(Best Guy Friends) I am also one of the few who actually agrees he's a guy, Aki thinks he's a girl so technically he's going gay on us. -_-

OMFG OMFG SHOKO LEFT YUUJI FOR NARUTO! WTF!

BUT OMFG OMFG YUUJI'S FREE NOW! *SQUEEE*

SO FLACK-JACKING HAPPY!

I HAVE THE HUGEST CRUSH ON YUUJI!

Problem is there's this new guy Saskue and he acts exactly like me and both really like each other but I'm so flap-jacking confused*.

Then I notice Hannah and tell her what Yuuji had told me that morning.

"OH MY FLACK-JACKING GAWD SHOKO LEFT YUUJI AND HE SAID HE LIKES ME BUT I LIKE HIM AND SASKUE WHAT THE FLAP-JACK SHOULD I DOO?"

I sit there waiting for her response but I'm like Hannah? UMM EARTH TO HANNAH!

She doesn't answer me but says, "Hey have you seen Barry?"

"No, and were you even frocking listening to me?!"

"Ummm, no, sorry I zoned out."

"You moron, you're worse than Aki and Naruto mixed together."

"I AM FROCKING NOT!"

Then Himeji taps Hannah lightly on the shoulder, and Hannah turns around, and Himeji is smiling in her sweet yet a tad creeper-like way.

Then Himeji laughs and says,"Hey, Aki isn't _that_ _bad_. He's more of a funny idiot."

"You're only saying that 'cause you like him, Himeji."

"Am not, Arianna, its true."  
"No, he's just an idiot Himeji, he can't help it."

"NO, HE ISN'T, ARIANNA! AND DON'T YOU DARE AGREE WITH HER HANNAH!"

"Actually, he is an idiot, Himeji, just accept it." Hideyoshi said.

"Yeah, Arianna and Hideyoshi have a point, no offense Himeji." Yuuji replied.

Well, Yoshi is an idiot." Hannah concurred.

"But that's part of the reason we love him!" we all exclaimed at the same time.

"Wait, what?" Aki said walking in.

"Oh, nothing," I said.

Then, we all dispersed to our boxes…um desks.

And the way I was sitting and talking about drama club to Hideyoshi, Kouta creeped up to take my picture, then I noticed took his camera broke it and broke his spine.

"HOLY CRAP! YOU ARE SUPER VIOLENT ARIANNA!" Yuuji yelled.

"Shuddap, Yuuji, you're almost as dumb as Aki."

"Hey, now, hey, now, I'M NOT DUMB!" Yuuji and Aki yelled at the same time.

"ARE TOO, YUUJI NOT AS MUCH THOUGH, BUT SERIOUSLY I CALL AN AVATAR BATTLE!"

"CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" they yelled.

"IORNMAN PLEASE AUTHORIZE THIS BATTLE IN MATH!"

"I, IORN MAN APROVVE THIS BATTLE FOR MATH!"

"WAIT HOW DID HE DO THAT?" Aki yelled.

"He has the power to authorize a battle in any subject! YOU MORON!"

"OK FINE LET'S GO!" They yelled.

I summoned my avatar. She's sooo cute! She wears this epic ninja outfit and uses this epic sword! It's sooo cool and she has fox ears and a fox tail, like Yuuji's and Aki's, but mine's sooo much better. :D

They see my avatars' score and say, "OH GOOD GAWD WE'RE SCREWED!"

"Yes, yes you are," I say with a devilish grin on my face.

"HOLY CRAP YOU'RE SCARY!"

"GOOD!" I yelled at them.

They run over to attack me but I just poke them both and their power is reduced to zero!

"HOLY CRAP I BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA YOU!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Yuuji and Aki yell.

"ALL STUDENTS WHOSE POWERS WERE REDUCED TO ZERO MUST MEET ME IN THE REMIDIAL CLASSROOM TO TAKE A REMIDIAL TEST!" Iron Man yelled, as he dragged Aki and Yuuji away.

Just then a raven-haired boy walked in; actually it looked like midnight mixed with a blue. He was so hot I about had a nervy spaz on the spot.

But he had gorgeous dark eyes, but it was like they could see into the depths of your soul it was a _little_ scary, but it added character. I thought he looked familiar and then I placed it to my ninja training he was in my cell, which was led by my dad, they didn't know until right before I left for normal school. His name is Sasuke Uchiha, I always liked him much better than the rest of my cell, Naruto and Sakura, but he had a dangerous side that attracted me. I don't know why but it does, for reasons I cannot explain.

I walk up to him tackle hug him and say, "OMFG Sasuke I missed you sooo much!" He just get this "you're an idiot that I don't know look" on his face. I was very tempted to smack him, but I didn't. I was just hurt; I couldn't believe that he didn't remember me, as we were each other's first kiss. This cuts me deep and I must get a hurt look on my face as MinamI barges over pick him up by his collar as I say in a pitiful voice, "Minami I wouldn't do that if I were you, you can't take me and I used to have issues fighting him." And just as I say this she goes to get him in a chokehold and Saskue stands up shakes Minami off and stares me down and says, "Who the hell are you?!"

This I cannot take and I stand up and smack the crap out-of him, I caught him completely off guard which is rare and I yell, "OMFG, YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME?! THIS SHOULD HELP!" And I have a chidori* and a ransengan* in both my hands at the same time and my chakra electrifies the air around me and sets my hair on end, I must look pretty scary, but I don't care.

He says, "What the fresh hell? Is that you Arianna? Wait of course it is NO ONE and I mean NO ONE other than YOU could do that!" and has this shocked yet full of admiration look on his face.

I seal my chakra back up and calm down. "Sweet mother of god it took you long enough to notice, Saskue, your skills have lost their edge." I say with my voice completely drenched in sarcasm.

"Yeah they have but I left the cell right after you did, my skills are rusty I guess."

"Seriously? Why? And why the hell didn't Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi-sensi* track us down?"

"Yes, seriously, and why, I missed you, and it just didn't have the same fun to it without you." Saskue declares to where only I can hear it.

"Also, Sakura went after me but I lost her, as she is good in theory but not in practice. Naruto went after you but it took ME forever to track you down so I don't know where the hell Naruto is as for Kakashi, he wasn't the same after you left he went after but was called back, now he's even more anti-social. I mean honestly he doesn't talk to anyone anymore, not even to lecture us, you were his world even if you hated him."

"Really? But it was his fault mom died, she died because he left us, he's not my father he's just an old teacher. I missed you too Sasuke, I was going to write you but I didn't think you'd care." I say whispering to him my eyes downcast a blush creeping up my face turning me bright pink.

Just then Sasuke whispers back, "I waited for a letter, a message, an email, anything for 2 months and then I set off looking for you," he has a loving look on his face then he takes my face in his hands and kisses me gently on the lips in front of everyone, no teachers were around, thank god! But it was shocking at first then I closed my eyes and found myself kissing him back and wrapping my arms around his waist, gently deepening the kiss.

"Hey get a room!" Yuuji yells.

Hannah walks over and punches him telling him to shut the hell up. Yuuji just shoots us all a dirty look.

Saskue and I slowly pull away from each other.

"I just realized how much I missed I really missed you," we say to each other at the same exact time.

**_Switching to Sasukes POV for a moment;_**

I'm thinking, "HOLY SHITCAKES OF BATMAN I THOUGHT SHE LIKED ME BUT DIDN'T THINK SHE REALLY WOULD, I MISSED HER SO MUCH IT HURT ALL THE TIME! But what about me? Did she miss me that much too? Probably not, I'm just got a huge obsessive crush. L

**_Switching to Arianna's POV:_**

My thoughts just started going a mile a second thinking "HOLY SHIT HE LIKES METOO?!"I was also thinking about how I missed Sasuke sooo much I cried every night he was a huge part of my world and I had just left him, he probably hated me and in a moment of insanity after finding me after looking for me for 4 months he kissed me. But he might like me because he wouldn't have looked at me like that if he didn't. Right? I don't know but … Just then the end of day bell rings and breaks my train of thought up completely.

"Hey want to go get some ramen?" Sasuke asks me with a sweet look on his face, well as best of one he can give, but he's like me he never smiles, it's like one of our ninja things, ask any of my friends I NEVER smile our joke from when we were younger was every time we smile somebody dies.

"Sure." I reply with a happy-ish look on my face, well as best as I could muster. X)

"Ok," Sasuke says and he grabs my hand and we grab our bags, but I drop mine and kunai and shuriken fall out. Sasuke gives me a weird look because they are all bent and beat to hell. But he doesn't understand those are souvenirs from every one of our battles, against actual foes, other cell mates and…..each other.

"Can't get new ones?" he asked me sarcastically, yet in his most normal monotone voice.

"Yes, I have millions, literally, at home; you don't understand why I keep these."

"Then, tell me," he says.

"In time maybe, but not now, Sasuke."

"Why not?"

"You'd laugh honestly you're the only one who has seen these in six months."

"Six months? Wait that's when you left, what do you mean by that?"

"This one's from six months ago," I say picking up an almost new kunai knife with just a scratch on it. It was the one he threw at me during practice that day.

"That, that one's the one I threw at you isn't it? During practice?"

"Yes, you got mad at me and threw it."

"I only acted like I was; you never looked at it closely did you?"

"Not, really, it's kind of painful to."

"You do know I hit that tree on purpose, and I knew you'd pick it up, read it," He says while taking it gently from my hands and flipping it over and placing it back in my hand. "But you have to gently flow chakra into it to read it."

"Ok," as I do that just that.

I am completely shocked as I read it.

It says," Arianna, I know what you're planning, please don't leave me, or at least take me with you, if you don't send me something within two months I'm coming after you, you, I…I lo..love….. y…you. ~Sasuke "

"Sasuke," I say tears in my eyes, "why, when and how? That's all I want to know." I look at him my face full of tears.

"Since, since well forever, well really when I first met you. I don't know it just hit me and I thought 'this girl, she, she will be mine.' And that's why you were the only one I ever really talked to, purely because you were my world, I was crushed when you didn't come get me or send me anything**."**

"I-I t-th-thought yo-you ha-hated m-me." I say through my tears.

"No, Arianna, I love you," he says pulling me close and kissing my tears away, "Now please don't ever leave me," he whispers into my hair, "For if you do I will surely die of heartache, or go crazy like Itachi, kill innocents and be killed by the other shinobis."

"No, never," I tell him and kiss him.

Just then Yuuji walks in on us kissing and says, "WHAT THE HELL? WHAT IS THIS, ARIANNA? I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME?"

"Yuuji?" I say a bit dazed, I can't stand having super loud yelling interrupting almost silence anymore. Not since Mom was killed it reminds me of her screams, piercing through the dead silent night.

"YES IT'S ME ARIANNA, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Hey, don't yell at her like that!" Sasuke says standing up. "Keep it up and I'll beat the hell out of you!" he has a look of murderous rage on his face.

"Wait! Sasuke, no!" I yell at him, and stand up, "I can take him, by myself!"

"No," he says looking at me his expression barely softening.

"Yeah Arianna, it's between us _men_." Yuuji says sarcastically, looking Sasuke up and down, and sizing him up.

"But…." I begin to say but, Sasuke cuts me off.

"Arianna stay out of this."

Then, they start fighting and basically all hell breaks loose.

Then, basically infuriated with the moronic start of this fight I summon my chakra and it explodes around me knocking everything, and everyone for that matter, back and stuns them for 10 seconds, that's all I need and they're both tied up, to where they can't get out and on the same pole.

"Now," I say with rage completely coating my voice," WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH BOTH OF YOU!" I yell having a "Vegeta Moment". "I WANT ANSWERS NOW OR YOU'RE BOTH STAYING HERE FOR THE NIGHT TIED TOGTHER!"

"Well, you told me you liked me and I come back to ask you out and you're 'getting it on' with this idiot," Yuuji says jerking a finger at Sasuke. "And you've know me for like ever and him like what 2 hours?"

"Well, actually Yuuji, I love you too," I say and Sasuke gets a painful look on his face and Yuuji brightens up, "but like a brother." I whisper barely audible.

Then Yuuji looks hurt beyond my imagination and Sasuke looks somewhat happier, well happier-ish. "And actually, I've known Sasuke since we were born and you only 7 months."

"WAIT!" Sasuke yells, completely losing his cool,"7 MONTHS! YOU ONLY LEFT US 6 MONTHS AGO!"

"Well, remember all those missions I said were from the Hokage? She let me go out by myself and meet people, and we worked out a plan for me to leave, I had her approval, I'm still a revered ninja of our village and do my duties I just don't like it there so I don't stay," I whisper and brace myself for another verbal lashing, but it never comes. I slowly lift my head back up to look at them, tears welling and threatening to overflow in my eyes.

Sasuke gets a hurt look in his eyes because I said I didn't like Konohagakure, well living there as it was full of too many painful memories. I guess they understand, at least I hope they do.

"Guys, if I let you go will you calm down and lay off each other?"

"Yeah," they both say exasperated.

"Good," I say quietly and I untie them."Lay one finger on one another and I will not hesitate to make it so you cannot move for awhile." I say with a calm expression.

"Fine," they both grumble.

"But, sweet mother of God you're scary!" Yuuji yells.

"Good.'' I reply with a creepily calm expression on my face.

"Holy, crap quit you're scaring me!" Yuuji yells.

"No," I say adopting a monotone much like Sasukes' just in my voice.

"Yeah," Sasuke says, "Whatever, the Hokage's the only one who can do that in our village." he says off handedly.

"Where do you think I learned it then? I know jitsus most ninjas only dream of knowing. Or that some barely know about. Even you, Sasuke."

Yuuji already left, in case of another attack. But Sasuke was still there because of our ramen date. Yet even after saying this he still looks completely calm.

"How so?" he asks.

"Sasuke, Tsunade, as Hokage, has the extent of all of our village ninja jitsus, she said if I turned on them with my knowledge, strength and mental skills I would be a Class S threat, up there with the Akitsune. I have trained under all three revered ninjas, the Hokage herself, the Pervy Sage and even," I said but then whispered,"Ochimaru. Not knowingly at least. But Sasuke, I know the forbidden jitsu, in theory not practice mind you, but I could do it if I so wanted to." For once in his life Sasuke is speechless and he just has a shocked look on his face.

"Seriously?!" he says with disbelief.

"Yes, sadly it's true, but my loyalties still lies with Konoha, so I am safe."

"Hmm, so you're dangerous? Nice as am I." He says with a devilish look.

"What?"

"Remember the Chunin exams?"

"Yes."

"And how I had those awkward marks?"

"Yes, you looked devilish," I say then whispered, "But it was scary as hell, I thought you were going to die."

"Well, I didn't and here I am now, but it's Ochimaru's mark. He wants me, only me."

I can't help it I start laughing so hard I almost start crying.

"What?" he asks looking very confused.

"Think about what you just said." I said giving him one of his own infamous "you're an idiot looks."

Finally, it dawns on him, "You're so immature," he tells me.

"And, you can be a bastard. So I think we're even." I retort, but he can tell I'm kidding.

"Fine," he mutters, "But you wanna go get ramen now?" he says, "I'm getting hungry."

"Sure, but you're turning into Naruto." I say as I grab his hand and we start walking outside.

"Am, not." He mutters.

We're walking along the streets, and ended up choosing to take the back roads as it is faster and quieter. We walk silently hand-in-hand, for a few blocks, I was silent as well, I didn't think it was real, only a dream come true, and Sasuke, is Sasuke and doesn't talk much, well except to me. Finally, we reach the little ramen stand, it's my favorite as its run by an old friend from Konoha, but they're not a ninja, so it was fine for them to leave.

"Hey, Mitsumi," I say as we sit down in the quaint and quiet shop. "Hi, Arianna, wait," the older woman says as she notices Sasuke, "who's this?" she asks as I always come alone, mainly because we talk about Konoha, and no one knows about where I'm from and I don't want them to think any different of me for it, so it's a secret, even from Hannah and Hideyoshi.

"Oh, him?" I say motioning toward Sasuke, "That's Sasuke."

Sasuke, then says, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Surprisingly, he's not acting like a bastard toward her, which is normal for him around new people.

Mitsumi gets a look of surprise on her face, then recognizes him, "The last of the Uchiha Clan, from Konoha?" she asks her voice full of awe.

"Basically, yes," he replies rather bored.

"Ok, anyway, what can I get you guys?" she asks.

"Large bowl, with um, ham, vegetables, the norm basically." I say.

"Surprise me, I eat anything," Sasuke says.

"Ok, I'll just get you two of those," Mitsumi says smiling.

"Ok," I say, because Sasuke's turned around looking out the window, then he jumps up and walks outside, "Mitsumi, I'll be right back!" I call over my shoulder.

But, as soon as I hop up, Sasuke comes back in dragging my dad, our old sensei, behind him.

"Hi, Arianna," he says.

"Hn." and that is all the reply that sorry bastard is getting from me.

"You haven't seen me in six month, your poor old man, and all I get is, hn?"

"Yes, now leave you sorry bastard," I mumble, ok fine he gets an insult, hn and a dismissal, but seriously that's it. Even Sasuke's shocked.

"Whoa," Sasuke says to where only I can hear it, as he's standing right beside me. My dads' face barely flashes a look of hurt, but then he's smiling again, I don't care he's hurt me a million times worse than that.

"You sound like Sasuke, and you're acting like him too, Arianna," he says in his annoyingly calm voice, well it is to me anyway.

"Am not," I mutter, I am getting pissed now, oh crap I am acting like Sasuke, I do a mental face-palm and carry on. I'm just not nearly as bad as he is.

"Com' on now, yes you are. You even have the same expression going on. Anyway what are you doing?" my dad says, I can see Sasuke's staying out of this, he's getting punched later, ok he might not, but he probably will.

"Getting ramen, obviously," I reply, "leave me alone, or I will be forced to beat the crap out of you." I say my voice completely void of sarcasm or a hint of emotion.

"Whoa," he says, "Fine let's spar; I'll do my best not to hospitalize you."

"Fine, in the forest then? Also, sadly it would be my pleasure to hospitalize you, _Sensei," _ I retort with a smirk.

"It's all good with me and please, don't underestimate me."

"Fine, I'll meet you there later, as now I have ramen to eat with old friends, and no that doesn't include you." I say finishing this stupid conversation.

"Well, actually I think I'll get a bowl too," he retorts and sits down, next to Sasuke. As he says this Mitsumi, brings mine and Sasukes' bowls of ramen, and he takes mine.

"Oh, HELL NO!" I yell at him, and stab him in the hand with a kunai, and take my bowl back, "Thanks, Daddy!" I say sarcasm completely coating and dripping from my voice. Sasuke has a completely smug expression on his face.

"Arianna that is no way to treat either your father or your sensei!" Mitsumi yells exasperated.

"Oh, its fine, I should know better than to touch her food, she's always like this with everyone," my dad says, "But anyway, Mitsumi, will you get me a bowl of whatever they have? It smells wondrous."

"Coming right up, Kakashi," she replies.

Just then Sasuke steals a piece of my ham and says, "Just, saying, stab me in the hand like Kakashi, and you'll be sorry.''

"Hn," I mutter and steal, all of his ham, and eat it. "Take that you bastard," I say jokingly.

"Damn you," he retorts, also jokingly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**_Just telling Kakashi's thoughts for a moment;_**

Wow, hell, this is bleeding badly, I'm going to have to heal it, but why did Arianna not stab Sasuke like she did me? I mean, she does that to everyone doesn't she? Odd, there's something more here and I must find out. As it is my personal mission that was also given to me by Sakura I think she's seriously jealous of Arianna as Sasuke went after her. Sakura does have it bad for Sasuke, so I don't know, but if Arianna has a thing for Sasuke, he will be put in a world of pain if he hurts her at all, as she is my little girl.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**_Back to Arianna's_ POV:**

Hmm, my dad is bandaging his hand, which is bleeding kind of bad.

"Gimme, your hand," I say as I grab his hand with one of mine and in the other one I coat my hand in Chakra and heal his hand.

"Whoa, wow, good as new, you even healed old battled scars," he says with his voice full of awe and I guess some fatherly pride.

"No, problem, it wouldn't have been fair to fight with you are at a disadvantage, and if you say I used up too much chakra healing you to fight. Then, you don't understand exactly how much I have. If, you of all people don't remember why, you will be stabbed again, in places other than the hand."

"Yes, I remember," Kakashi grumbles.

"What's he mean, Arianna?" Sasuke asks all innocently. I didn't tell him, I just couldn't, I'm just too afraid of rejection.

"I'll tell you later," I say closing the subject.  
Yet, of course my dad being himself says, "Wow, I thought he was your best friend and you never told him?"  
"No, now shut up," I tell him pulling out another kunai, "or I will be forced to use this."

"Told, me what?" Sasuke says, sounding like Naruto, yep he's definitely getting punched.

"Why I have such immense chakra," I whisper.

"Oh," he replies.

"I'll tell you later" I whisper to him.

"Well," Kakashi says, finishing his ramen, "I'll see you tomorrow as its Saturday, shall we meet around five?"

"Whatever," I say annoyed, "I'll be there. Count on it old man."

"I AM NOT OLD!" he yells as he leaves.

"Well, children I'm locking up, would you like me to make your ramen to go?" Mitsumi asks.

"Sure, if it's not too much trouble." I tell her.

"Ok," she says and brings 5 to-go containers of ramen back.

"Thanks, Mitsumi," I tell her as I pay her for all the ramen, including my dads' he's such a moron.

"Bye!" I yell over my shoulder as we walk out the door and I grad Sasukes hand.

We walk back to my house and put up the food.  
My house is really big, I inherited it from my mother, she wasn't a ninja and this was her childhood home. I like it, I kind of remember coming here as a small child while visiting my grandparents. It was always so much fun; I miss those happy simpler times.

"Want to take a walk?" I ask Sasuke, as there is a huge forest connecting my house to Konoha, yes the towns right next to the village, don't ask me why this isn't the first place they looked for me.

"Ok, he says grabbing my hand," And we walk into the moonlit forest, it's beautiful and quite literally a dream come true, maybe its déjà vu, I don't know but it is pure heaven. As Sasuke looks even hotter in the moonlight, as it reflects out of his onyx eyes and it looks scary, yet beautiful.

"Want to race through the trees, just like old times?" Sasuke asks me a half-smile playing on his lips. (A/N: What? Sasuke knows how to smile?)

"Sure," I reply and start climbing until we are on neighboring branches.

"3…..2…1…..go." Sasuke whispers and we start running and jumping through the leafy, moonlit trees.

Suddenly out of nowhere a kunai hits me in the back, and I act like I fall off the branch, but I control my chakra to my feet and stay on the bottom of it. I see my attacker, it looks like a rouge sound ninja, I'd heard of before, but I couldn't quite place it, Sasuke is only a bit ahead of me and I throw a kunai with a message on it in his direction, and I see him creeping back through the foliage, but thank god the sound ninja didn't see him. Just then I place him. He was one of our opponents in the Chunin exams! But, his teammates chickened out during the test, and I think back to Kabutos' notes on him, and remember he is very strong and impales foes with sound waves created by a device on his arms. Hmm, a ransengan should remedy that quickly, as it does most things, but then Sasuke jumps out to attack him and is hit with jitsu, even I don't recognize and is given a gash running from his arm, and around his back and, falls into a branch crevice. Satisfied that that was the only attacker the sound ninja completely lets his guard down and I shove a ransengan and a chidori into his back at the same time instantly killing him.

I don't even think about it, he has killed many of Konohas' shinobi, then I jump down to Sasuke and he's bleeding horribly I quickly expose the wound and start healing it, I got the bleeding to stop finally and I pick him up and run, as Konoha is not far. I'm there in roughly 3 minutes, and I yell for the night guard and Naruto steps out to see who it is.

"Naruto, go get Baa-Chan now! Sasuke might die if you don't!" I'm yelling, then Lee steps out and runs in the direction of the Hokage's Mansion and Naruto helps me carry Sasuke to the hospital, as I can't carry him anymore, I just realized that the sound ninja hit me with a wave too, but not full force.

As, we walk in everyone panics as A) No one has seen me or Sasuke for months and B) We come in looking like we'd been to hell and back, twice, Sasuke maybe a third time, but still. Then, Baa-Chan and Lee come running in, I don't even let them know about my leg, I can tell it's broken so I sit outside, while they heal Sasuke, and heal my leg, not fully, but to the point I can walk on it and walk into Sasuke's room, and they are stitching him up.

"Will, he be ok, Baa-Chan?" I plead on the verge of tears while talking to the Hokage.

"He will have to stay here for awhile, but thank the lord you are trained in healing, without it he would have bleed out and died," says her voice soft, I know she loves my whole cell, even Naruto, "Also, you said it was a rouge sound shinobi?"

"Yes," I answered softly, "I recognized him from the Chunin exams three years ago, he's dead," I say the last part without emotion.

"How?" she asks, "He was a high class threat."

"Rage, overcame me and I stabbed him in the back with a ransengan and a chidori."

"How?" she asks, "From what Kakashi said your chakra was low."

"That bastard may be my old sensei but he has no knowledge of the extent of my chakra, Baa-Chan, I doubt even you or I actually know," I say my face falling a bit.

"Okay," she says gently laying a hand on my shoulder, "You okay, too?" she asks.

"Yes, a sound wave broke my leg but I healed it on my own, while you guys were getting Sasuke patched up, and my stab wound already healed," I tell her showing her my back.

She is just shocked, "But how?" she asks her voice full of awe.

"I don't know, it just did," I tell her, shrugging it off. "Also, do you mind if I stay here? I want to make sure Sasuke's okay," I ask her, explaining my reasons for it would be too complicated, so I leave it at that.

"That's fine; would you like me to have Sakura get you a blanket?"

"Sure, it's not a big deal though."

"Ok," she says hugging me, "I must go be strong for me, ok?" she tells me.

"I will," I answer, I've been to hell and back, I should be ok, I think.

Just then, Ino comes running over and says, "What the hell did you do to Sasuke, Arianna; I heard he came in almost dead, with you and Naruto."

"Nothing," I mutter, "Now keep your nose out of Sasukes' life Ino."

"Ugh, you're such a sadistic bitch," she tells me.

This I totally cannot take and smack the shit out of her.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I'm yelling quite angrily," IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, THAT ROUGE NINJA ATTACKED US!"

"Whoa, simmer down," she said, but she was obviously angry I smacked her.

"Then, shut the hell up!" I yell at her.

"Well, what about the ninja?"

"I killed him, now shut up and go away,"

"But, a team of some of the high level ninja couldn't take him, out and you're only a genin, the lowest of the low." She says shocked.

"Also, I've been told if I went rouge, I would be a class S threat, you moron." I tell her and walk away, and into Sasukes' room.

"I kiss him softly on the cheek and whisper, "I cannot believe you did that, I wasn't in any danger, and you almost died," as I say this one tear falls on his cheek, I don't notice and sit down in the chair next to the hospital bed.

I lay my head on the edge of the bed and fall asleep.

When I wake up the next morning Sasuke is turned over facing me, looking at me.

"You okay?" I ask him.

"Hmm, yeah I guess, just hurts like hell to move."

"That's what happens when you blindly attack an enemy."

"I thought he was after you," he whispers.

"Oh," so he risked his life to save me, and I wasn't even in any danger."It's my fault," I say barely looking at him.

"It's ok; I should've known you would have been fine."

I just reach out and lay my hand on his cheek and say, "Well, you looked much better when you were asleep, you didn't have your 'I'm a bastard, leave me alone' face on, it was nice."

He snickers, "I do not have that kind of look."

"Umm, yes you do, trust me that's why people don't talk to you."

"Hn shut it,"

"Hn, is all I get, I just saved your life."

"Well, then we're even, remember the Chunin exams?"

Just then I do, when Sasuke saved me from Kabutos' trap.

"Then, I guess we are,"

"You okay?" he asks me.

"Yes, broken leg but it's all good now, healed it mostly by my own chakra and Kyuubi, finished it."

"What?" he asks as I never told him, the truth.

"Ok I will tell you but stay calm," I begin, "There, were actually two foxes, that's why we had issues, they switched places, another, less famous shinobi, sealed the lesser one in me, 3 months before Naruto, as only the Hokage was strong enough to place that kind of seal, but remember I am 3 months older than Naruto. So basically about ½ of my chakra comes from the fox, the rest is mine."

"Wait, only HALF?!" he yells in disbelief, shocked.

"Yes, as I am the daughter of two very powerful shinobi and combine many powerful and ancient shinobi bloodlines, Sasuke, my Chakra, Kyuubi's included, is a lot more than even Naruto's." I say relaying the information quickly and quietly, good thing too as just then Tsunade walks in the room to check on Sasuke.  
She looks him over and decrees he will live, we already knew this, and he would have to stay down for awhile, as not to mess with the stitches, she didn't think it would bleed again, but you can't be careful she says, and then says he can sit up as long as he's propped up. Then she leaves to take care of important Hokage matters.

I prop Sasuke up and start laughing.

"What?" he asks kind of annoyed.

"Umm, the way you were laying your hairs all jacked up." I say snickering.

"What the hell?!"he yells and I hand him a mirror, and he looks shocked, I ended up leaving before, he woke up and got some of his stuff from his house, but then fell back asleep and I scoot him forward sit behind him and gel his hair back into place and spike it.

I get up, "Happy now?" I ask.

He looks at it in the mirror, "Yes, I look normal now."

"Good, but good god, how much gel do you go through in a year?!"

"A TON!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Too fast? Too slow? Too wordy?

Please review, so I can make my work more enjoyable for you.

/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/

Here is the glossary,oh how I love typing that word. :D

Momo~ A word for an idiot my family came from, not to be confused with moe.

Moe~ Japanse for cute

She actually is talking about the same Sasuke, but she thinks he still in Kohona, not the new student.

Chidori~ Lightning Blade, one of Kakashi's signature techniques.

Ransengan~ Where the user solidiys their chakra into a ball in their hand, invented by the 4th Hokage, and only he, Naruto, and Jiryah, (and now Arianna) can do.

Yes, before you say Kakashi isn't old, I was planning on explaining it later but he's only 35-ish as he and Arianna's mom had her when they were very young.

Also, she hates him as he left her and her mother and right after he left her mother was killed.

End Of My Wonderous Glossary. X)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N, Hi, guys, this chapter is a work in progress, I just decided to put up what I have, will be updated agains later.

Hmm, what guy do you like Naruto with other than Sasuke?

I'm thinking of giving him a boyfriend.

Or, that's not your style? What of girls you like him with? But, sorry Sakura gets Lee, so yes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/

"Oh, umm, ok, I'll have to get you some more, this one's almost out."

"Wait, what? I had a full bottle left in my bathroom and the only person I gave the keys to was him, so he could check on stuff."

"Well, unless there's a mythical creature in your bathroom that uses too much hair gel, Naruto used it."

"I'm making him buy me more, I told him not to touch it."

"Calm yourself, its ok, I'll get you some, so calm your balls,"

He just gives me a weird like "WTF Did You Just Say?"

"Oh, c'mon, you haven't heard that expression before?"

"Umm, no."

"But, I say it all the time. ****"

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No."

"Yes"

This argument goes on forever until I say no and Sasuke doesn't pay attention and says yes,

"Haha, I win!"

"Shut up," he tells me sulking.

"Hungry?" I ask.

"Hell yeah."

"Okay want me to go get some barbeque?"

"No, I want to actually go eat."

"You know Baa-Chan won't let you," I scold.

"She doesn't have to know," he whispers snickering.

"She WILL find out and she WILL KILL US!"

"No, she won't"

"Yes, she will, we will be attacked by hordes of fan-girls and everyone will be talking about it, know flip over, I need to check your wound."

He sighs but flips over, wow it looks like its healing quite well, I think it's because I used some of Kyuubi's chakra.

"Wow, it looks much better, like it was a week or so old, I must have Baa-Chan look at this, I'm going to go get her."

He just sighs again and waves me out. As if to say, "The sooner we get done with this the better." I walk down the stairs to Baa-Chan's office she uses when she stays here to watch a patient.

I walk in and she's asleep on her paperwork. I gently shake her, and she wakes up.

"What…" she says.

"Wake up!" It takes her a moment and when I can tell she's mostly awake, I tell her, through the whole description, she looks quite shocked, and she comes back with me, when we get there Sasuke's up walking around the room.

"Sasuke," I scold him, "told you to stay in bed until Baa-Chan got here."

"Hn." Is all the reply I get. Baa-Chan walks over there and Sasuke sits on the bed showing her his back, she's quite surprised, then, she sums it up,

"Arianna, darling, did you use some of Kyuubi's chakra to heal him?"

"Yes, it stopped the bleeding, mine would, and I was running out of my own, I used a bunch yesterday, did I do something wrong?"

"Just, wondering, now we know why you heal so fast, and the answer is Kyuubi." She says.

I quickly mentally thank Kyuubi, for helping me save him. I get answered with a low roar in my mind saying, "You, would have died without him, done something dumb and you are what keeping me alive, so my reasons were purely selfish."

Which was his reply, I'm guessing, ok I'm 99.9% positive it was him so yeah.

Finally, Baa-Chan said, "Well, Sasuke let me change these stitches to dissolvable ones and you can go, but, TAKE IT EASY!"

"Ok." He mutters and she changes them, she only put stitches back in to be absolutely sure it would be ok.

So he signs out and, I think Sakura was giving me hateful looks the whole time we were at the desk, while Sasuke was signing papers and, then I noticed a crowd of Sasuke's fan-girls outside and said, "Umm, Sasuke, look outside."

"Oh, shit, damn that fracking fan club, I hate the whole damn thing and like everyone in it."

"Hey," Sakura whimpers, "I'm in it."

"And, you make me sick," Sasuke says barely even stopping to glare at her as we put up and illusion to look like some of the other fan-girls and slowly make our way back to his house.

Surprisingly Sasuke's house is pretty neat, well, no one had been there in a while and it needed a dusting, so I started sneezing.

"Here," Sasuke says tossing me a bandana, "put this over your nose and mouth, so you won't sneeze as much," while tying his own. "We, have a bit of cleaning to do, never letting Naruto house-sit, I'll probably have Neji or Hinata do it next time I leave, they are good at this kind of thing." We get to work and within a few hours, after a lunch break of ramen mind you, we're done.

"Aww, hell, I probably got a shit-load of cleaning to do at my house too," I groan.

"You can just stay here, I mean the place has 6 bedrooms other than mine, there's plenty of room and you helped clean. Also, I'm going to kill Naruto he left ramen on the kitchen counter and it was moldy, I mean it looked like it was trying to get up and walk away."

"You, thought the kitchen was bad? Sasuke, did you see the mess he left in one of the guest rooms, it was horrid, and it took two cans of air freshener to get the smell of dirty socks out of it."

"Aww, hell, that sounds fun!" he says with tons of sarcasm and we both crack up. We laugh for like 20 minutes, and then I whisper to him, "Sasuke, I really missed your laugh, I just realized it as I don't ever remember you laughing like that since we were still in 1st grade."

"Well, you didn't either so, calm yourself" he retorts.

"Well, I'm going to get a shower where is your towels and such?"

"In the bathroom, connected to my room, and no, I won't come in there for like another hour so you should be okay. Also, here," he says as he tosses me a bag, "I stopped by your house when I went and got food, pajamas, and clothes are in there, and it should match, I got Hinata to get it for me, as she's one of your best friends, so no I did not go through your stuff."

"Okay, thanks Sasuke," I tell him and give him a kiss on the cheek, as I find a towel, I text Hinata to tell her thanks, and she replies a few minutes later with, "No, problem, I don't think Sasuke wanted to go in your house that much."

.", "LOL" I reply back, "Anyway it would have been, AWKWARD!"Then I get in the shower and get cleaned up, when I got out I just French braided my hair and put on comfy shorts and a tank top. And walk back into the living room and sit next to Sasuke on the couch.

"You okay?" I ask him.

"Yes, I just really, really, want some ice cream."

"Ok, you do know we can right that? Like right now? As there's an ice cream stand 2 blocks down the street?"

"HN, get dressed and we'll go,"

"Ok," I say and walk back into the guest room and but on jeans high-tops and a t-shirt, and we go.

"What kind do you want?" he asks me.

"Ummm, you should know this Sasuke; I've been eating the same ice cream combination since we were 3."

"Hmm," he says and starts thinking.

"Don't think too hard now, don't hurt yourself."

"Ahem, I am NOT Naruto and your favorite combination is rocky road, moose tracks and Cashew Grizzly Creek***, all mixed together, right? Oh, and I purposely didn't answer any questions on that placement test, I knew you were in class F, so no don't compare me to Naruto, I am smart."

"Yes, you are right about ice cream, and I'm only in that class because I got called out on a mission in the middle of it."

"Oh, anyway here we are," he says as we spot Ino and Lee behind the counter getting ice cream.

"Oh, hey I didn't know they worked here," I say.

"Hmm, I didn't either," he answers and steps up to order our ice cream, he gets a pretty big sundae of all our favorite mixed together, yes it looked horrible but was delicious.

"Arianna, if you eat that much sugar, you'll gain weight and no guys will like you," Ino tells me in a bitchy voice.

"Well, I move around a lot so I'm good and anyway, Ino? I'm fine, and anyway, I have Sasuke," I tell her as I grab spoons. "Oh, hey Lee," I say, "Also, thank you for getting Baa-chan the other day so quickly," I whisper as I hug him quickly.

"Oh, it was nothing, anyway, you know how much we all like, umm tolerate him." He replies.

"Still, thanks," I say as I walk over to where Sasuke is sitting.

"What took so long?" he asks.

"Ino being herself and I told Lee thanks."

"Well, Ino is Ino, anyway, why'd you thank Lee?"

"He went and got Baa-chan when we took you to the hospital, as he was the fastest."

"Oh, "he says as we proceed to pig out on our ice cream.

"Dude, "I begin, "That was delicious, like best ice cream ever!"

"Well, it is the best ice cream place in Konoha."

"Really? Then why the hell does Ino, work here? She's a bitch to everyone but guys?"

"Guys buy more ice cream, I guess."

"I'd hope they do."

"Yep," he says sticking the last bite of ice cream in my mouth.

I swallow it and say, "Why didn't you eat that?"

"I just wanted to see what you would do if I did that, an experiment of sorts." He says moving over to my side of the table, sitting right next to me. And when I say right next to me I mean _right next to me_. As if I was sitting any closer to him I'd be in his lap. Then he leans over and kisses me

/\/\/\/\/\/

I actually say, "Calm your balls," a lot to my friends and when guys walk by I get a weird look or, a "Seriously,are you joking?"

Chashew Grizzly Creek is actually an ice cream flavor, it's really good. XD


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here is Chapter 3, it's a WIP, I just wanted to go ahead and post this part. I'm soo lazy, but I hope you like it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/

Then he leans over puts his hand on my face kisses me and wraps his other arm around me.

We pull away and I look over Sasuke's shoulder seeing Ino glaring daggers at us and Lee glace at us with a look at Sasuke like, "Good job, you finally made your move." I lay over on Sasuke's shoulder and I whisper, "You do know Ino is glaring daggers at me, don't you?"

He leans over and whispers to me, "She's just jealous of you, and seriously I told her and Sakura long ago I wasn't and never would be interested. Because I wanted only you, but I didn't tell them that last part, I wanted to tell you myself and I want you all to myself."

"Aww, but then that makes you a greedy bastard. A loving one, though."

"That's better than being a hateful, greedy, bastard; you do know that, right?"

"Yes," I say laughing and I kiss him softly on the jaw, purely because the way we were sitting I couldn't kiss his face.

"Aww, getting lovey, now aren't we," he whispers sarcastically.

"I can put a kunai in your side from this vantage point, so I wouldn't piss me off if I were you. I'm just saying," I tell him sarcastically.

"Oh wow, that cuts me deep, pun intended by the way."

"I know, I'm not Naruto, you idiot."

"I know, now calm yourself," he whispers to me kissing the top of my head. "Also, wanna go to the park?" he asks me whispering.

"Sure, may we play in the sandbox?" I ask my voice full of glee; shush I never got to build sandcastles when I was little.

"Ok," he says laughing," Lets got, wait why the sandbox?"

"'Cause as a child I was deprived of the chance to play in one and get sand up my butt."

"Aww, yes much simpler times, when I'm gonna tell mom was the worst sentence you could be told, I miss them."

"Well, I was never told I'm gonna tell mom, as I don't have siblings, and I never talked nor really played with anyone for that matter, well except you."

"Yes, I can't help it we were just so epic we were, and still are too cool for them, and anyway I don't have any brothers or sisters either." He says smiling. I immediately sit up, this is not Sasuke, because he never talks like that nor smiles and he Itachi is his brother.

"Who the hell are you ?" I demand rage showing in my face.

"Sasuke, obviously." He says.

"Then, what does this say?" I ask holding up the kunai with the message Sasuke had written me on it.

"I dunno, why?" this imposter says.

"Wrong, answer," I say, holding it to his throat.

"HOLY SHIT!" he yells, yep defiantly not Sasuke, he never yells like that, well hardly.

"What?" I ask, sarcasm dripping in my voice.

"I love you, and you're holding a kunai to my throat, acting like you're going to slit it," the imposter says panic filling their eyes.

"Well, you aren't Sasuke, now where is he? Tell me and your death won't be as soon nor as painful."

"There," he says pointing, turning, while moving this bastard with me, dagger still to his throat, and there he is running toward us yelling, "NARUTO, YOU SORRY BASTARD I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Naruto?" I ask speechless.

"Yes, "he says turning back into himself, thank god I compensated by moving my arm down when he changed back or else he would've had a missing eye, as Sasuke is much taller than him, I mean it's surprising but I'm taller than Naruto, he's a bit on the short side. "I just missed you so much and this was the only way I could get through to you."

"Well, as Sasuke said, and probably will, fucking murder you ."

"I know," he says hanging his head in shame.

"Well, Sasuke," I say turning to him, "your skills must be very, very, very rusty for this dunce to take you out." I say with a huge helping of sarcasm*.

"He got me when I dozed off and until he knocked me out, I thought it was you, I was half asleep you know."

"Well, considering what he'd have to do to do that, I don't even want to know what you were dreaming about." Sasuke just turns red, and Naruto just starts laughing.

"You're worse than The Pervy Sage," he says between fits of laughter, "Oh, and add Kakashi, to that mix!" I smack him for that.

"Don't ever say things like that about Lord Jiraiya, even if it is true!"

"You're such a fun sucker," he says, pulling a Tamaki* and going to an emo corner to grow mushrooms. Yes, I had finally put the kunai away.

"Well, we will be going now," Sasuke says pulling me away from the ice cream stand. "What did that bastard do to you?'' he yells as soon as we walk in his front door, but I've already gone to disinfect my face, and burn my clothes, ok not the last part, and it's not that I don 't like Naruto, it's just he's like a brother to me so it's like awkward incest. In between washing out my mouth I say, "He kissed me and I, not realizing he wasn't you kissed him back," I say kind of ashamed.

"Oh, well, the main question is who kisses better? Me or Naruto, be honest now." I didn't hear him so he walks up behind me, grabs me and turns me around and kisses me hard, long and then, I feel him biting my lower lip, I was shocked at first, but what is odd is it feels really nice, then his tongue tickles my lips, wanting to "French kiss," I never got that, but it I'm melting beneath his touch and I let him.

/\/\/\/\/\\/\

Aww yes Chapter 3, I hope you like, please review, it's always nice to get one.

Tamaki moment~ OHSHC refrence, when Tamaki goes in a corner of gloom, which is what Naruto is doing, I feel like they are alike,no?


	4. Chapter 4

A\n Hi, guys, 4th chapter, I've decided to make the chapters shorter and will post once a day or so, is this ok?

Any way a bit of a previosuly from chapter 3, as for some odd reason I was cut off in the middle of a paragraph, *shrugs* but this site hates me a bit, so it is acceptable.  
Please Enjoy!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Oh, well, the main question is who kisses better? Me or Naruto, be honest now." I didn't hear him so he walks up behind me, grabs me and turns me around and kisses me hard, long and then, I feel him biting my lower lip, I was shocked at first, but what is odd is it feels really nice, then his tongue tickles my lips, wanting to "French kiss," I never got that, but it I'm melting beneath his touch and I let him.

Finally after about 10 minutes, Sasuke pulls away and asks again, "Now who is the better kisser?"

"You, hands down," I whisper as he pulls me back into his arms.*?

"Good, now I'm tired, you going to bed?"

"Yes, why?"

"Wanna sleep in my room? I mean it has a huge king, and you know you wouldn't have to sleep anywhere near me." Aww, he's blushing as he says this.

"Sure, and anyway Sasuke, I've slept right next to you before, remember at the Chunin exams?"

"Yes, but I thought that was only because you were scared," he tells me blushing.

"Yes, and no, not of the forest but of losing you, as that was right after Ochimaru attacked."

"Oh ok," he whispers barely audible then as a joke picks me up and takes me to his room, and throws me my bag, "You, can change in there," he says pointing to the bathroom, "I'll change in here."

"Ok." I reply as I step into the bathroom and pull on a t-shirt and sleep shorts. I wait about 5minutes, so I know Sasuke is done changing, (A/N Yes, as funny as it would be for Arianna to walk in, no.)

When I walk back out Sasuke is already laying down watching TV.

"Took you, long enough, I thought you might have, I don't know, fallen in the toilet."

"Shut up, I wasn't in the mood for walking in on you and being scarred for life,"

"Oh, come on you know you want _this_," he says with creeper eyebrows.*

"You do understand I will be forced to wake you up at 4 am for that."

"Then I **Will **kill you and it will be a very slow, drawn out and painful death."

"Oh, shush, and scoot over, you're taking up the whole bed."

"Am not," he mumbles and scoots over.

"What was that? MUMBLER!" I yell lying down.

"Shush," he says scooting over next to me and wrapping his arms around me.

So I shush and kiss his jaw, as again with the height I can't kiss his face, and pink starts creeping onto his pale skin.

"Aww, that's your weak spot, isn't it?" I whisper.

"Maybe, you never know, but I know where yours is too, so don't feel accomplished."

"Where is it then?" I scoff.

"Here," he whispers kissing just below my ear on the edge of my jaw bone, and I feel red creep across my face. "Aww, see I told you; you look adorable when you blush. Don't deny it now."

"No, I don't I am too evil to look as you say adorable, also I didn't know that was included in your vocabulary."

"Only, for special instances for referring to you, because that's what you are, some of the time."

"Aww, you're impossible to hate when you say things like that, especially when you aren't acting like a bastard."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

What? Sasuke can show that kind of affection? XD But we love him so.

Creeper eyebrows, you know, when a guy awkwardly moves his eyebrows to flirt, oh my, think of how it would look it Master Guy or Rock Lee did that. X)


	5. Sorry guys, I'm discontinuing this story

Hi guys even though I love all my gummy bears I'm discontinuing this story, I just don't like it anymore. I'm sorry, and I just don't feel like it is up to snuff, so to speak with everyone elses stories on here.

With love~

Laura


End file.
